Un verano para recordar
by fd-potter
Summary: Todos sabemos que Lily odia a James, pero alguna vez tenian que juntarse no? Esta es la historia del verano que pasaron juntos y cómo se enamoraron.
1. ¿Coincidencia?

disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan, es propiedad de Joanne Rowling. Todo lo otro, es mío :)

* * *

**Un verano para recordar**

por Fede

Capítulo 1: ¿Coincidencia?

Ding, dong.

-¡Lily, por fin estás aquí!-se escuchó desde dentro de la casa.

Y luego la puerta se abrió.

-Por Dios, estás ya tan grande. Creciste al menos treinta centímetros desde la última vez que te ví.

Y abrazó fuerte a la pelirroja, que aun estaba con sus maletas en las manos.

-¿Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo?-preguntó Lily con la voz ahogada.

-Al menos seis años-dijo un hombre que llegaba a la puerta y tomaba las maletas de Lily-. Ya suéltala, Evelyn.

-Hola, tío.

-Qué bueno que vienes a visitarnos. ¿No vino Petunia contigo?-preguntó su tía.

-No. La familia de su novio la invitó a pasar el verano en Francia.

-Vaya. No puedo creer que ya tenga novio. ¿Recuerdas cuando vino acá y se pasaba todo el día bañándose, Robert? Tú, Lily cariño, todavía eras un bebé.

Lily sonrió. La cuñada de su padre era tan expresiva. Una personalidad muy electrizante, y parecía mucho menor que su esposo (aunque sólo eran dos años, Evelyn parecía que todavía tenía treinta). Su cabello era largo y castaño y era más alta que Lily. Su esposo Robert era totalmente diferente a ella: era muy calmado y no se estresaba por nada, con el cabello oscuro y con motitas blancas entremedio.

-¿Y Ryan?

-Ah, cariño, fue a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos a las montañas, pero volverán el martes-dijo Evelyn, avanzando por el pasillo.

Robert llevaba sus maletas ya por las escaleras.

-Oh, vaya-dijo la pelirroja un poco desanimada.

Esperaba que estuviera su primo, pues tenían la misma edad y se llevaban muy bien.

-Y ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sólo iré a pasear y conocer el pueblo.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Evelyn.

-Mejor salgan ahora y aprovechan el día-dijo Robert.

Lily entró a la habitación de invitados y se cambió. El viaje en bus la había dejado despeinada y con mal olor (claro, había pasado doce horas en un vehículo con otras veinte personas), pero se bañaría al llegar en la noche. Se puso sus lentes de sol, para al menos esconder la "cara de viaje" que tenía.

Era un pueblo pequeño, con una pequeña plaza y calles largas llenas de casas, todas muy juntas entre sí, de distintos colores. La playa quedaba al final de la calle principal, que tenía algunas tiendas muy pintorescas con artesanías y recuerdos para los turistas. Al llegar al final de la calle, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la playa bañada por el sol. Era muy linda, con arenas oscuras y el mar muy azul. Corrió hasta el agua hasta mojarse los pies, dejando a Evelyn riéndose. El agua estaba muy agradable, pero no hacía tanto calor como para meterse de inmediato. Prefería tomar sol un rato pues estaba muy blanca.

Se sacó toda la ropa y quedó en un bikini azul marino con blanco. A Lily nunca le había gustado mostrar su cuerpo en público, pero allí no conocía a nadie y no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella. Además, sólo estaría en Godric´s Hollow por un mes. Luego volvería al mundo mágico para comenzar una ayudantía en el Ministerio de Magia. Evelyn fue a caminar por la orilla de la playa, pues le gustaban mucho las caminatas.

-Vaya, vaya ¿eres nueva por aquí?

Agh. Los chicos que hacen esas cosas son muy odiosos. No sé ustedes, pero lo odio completamente. Lily ni siquiera abrió los ojos; sólo siguió tomando sol.

-Lárgate, idiota.

El chico se puso a reír.

-Hablas igual que una compañera mía del colegio. Siempre me andaba haciendo callar.

-Sí, y eso es lo que deberías hacer exactamente ahora.

-¡Lily!-gritó Evelyn desde la orilla-. Ven aquí y te tomo una fotografía.

La pelirroja gruñó. No le gustaban las fotos.

-Ya voy, tía.

-¿Lily?-preguntó el chico moreno, asombrado.

Ella comenzó a levantarse.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre. No lo gastes.

-¿Y eres familiar de los Evans? ¡¿Eres Lily Evans?-preguntó sorprendido.

La pelirroja levantó la vista y se encontró con un chico conocido.

-¡¿Potter? ¿Qué diablos haces acá?

-¡Vivo acá!

-Pero si tú vives en un pueblo mágico.

-Godric´s Hollow es un pueblo mágico también, Evans-dijo el chico, como si fuera obvio.

-Pero… pero…

Claro, ya sabía por qué no la había reconocido: llevaba el pelo tomado y ocultaba sus lindos ojos verdes tras unas gafas oscuras. Y, por el amor a Merlín, ¡iba casi desnuda! Llevaba un pequeño bikini a rayas que dejaba ver todo su estómago y sus pequeños pechos… Merlín, ¡sus pechos! Eran hermosos.

-¡Deja ya de mirarme, Potter!-gritó Lily, tapándose con su toalla.

James le sonrió.

-Te ves muy linda con bikini, Evans.

Lily le miró enfurruñada, pero se abstuvo de responder una grosería porque Evelyn estaba caminando hacia ellos.

-Hola, James. ¿Ya llegaste del colegio?

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Lily, asombrada.

-Hola, Sra. Evans. Sí, precisamente de eso mismo estábamos hablando con Evans… quiero decir, con Lily. Vamos al mismo colegio.

-¡No me digas! Lily, nunca me dijiste que conocías a gente de Godric´s.

-Bueno, es porque no lo sabía-dijo en un gruñido.

-Bueno, James. Qué bueno que se conocen, porque Ryan se fue a las montañas hasta el martes y Lily no conoce a ninguna otra persona. Tal vez puedas invitarla a alguna fiesta.

-Claro, eso sería genial-dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

-Que amable de tu parte,_ James_-dijo Lily, cargando cada palabra con odio, en especial su nombre.

-No hay de qué, Lily-dijo James, con alegría.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-No sabía que se conocían, Lily-dijo Evelyn, mientras cenaban.

-Sí, bueno, no éramos muy buenos amigos en el colegio y no cruzamos más de diez palabras en los últimos siete años.

-Pero se llevan bien ¿no?

Oh oh. Evelyn iba a sentirse muy mal si le decía que no, pues casi había obligado a James a que invitara a Lily.

-Claro.

-Ellos son una de las familias más antiguas aquí en Godric´s Hollow. Sus padres siempre han sido muy buenos con nosotros.

Lily asintió, mientras observaba su comida.

-Vamos, dinos al menos que estás emocionada. Vas a conocer a nuevas personas y vas a pasarlo muy bien-dijo Robert.

Lily sonrió un poco.

-Sí, me parece bien.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Ah, por cierto, mis padres les envían saludos y les mandaron una carta.

Lily rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le entregó la carta a Evelyn.

-"Queridos Robert y Evelyn: les saludamos… bla bla bla… Lily apenas tiene dieciocho años… bla bla… no la dejen salir por las noches sola…". Vaya, lo dicen como si fuéramos malos padres-dijo Evelyn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lily y Robert rieron.

-Bueno, es que Lily es una chica. Ryan ya sabe cuidarse solo.

-Yo también se cuidarme sola-dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sabemos, cariño-dijo Robert sin prestarle atención.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Evelyn levantaba los platos y Robert abría su periódico.

Ding, dong.

Nadie le prestó atención al timbre, por lo que Lily se levantó y fue a la puerta. James Potter estaba en el umbral, vestido muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lily, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, pensé que íbamos a ir a una fiesta.

-Sí, pero son las-miró su reloj-… ¡¿más de las nueve? Diablos, pensé que era más temprano.

La pelirroja aun tenía puesta la ropa de la playa y no se había bañado.

-¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos?-pidió Lily, con su cara más tierna.

James se encogió de hombros y Lily corrió escaleras arriba.

-Ok.

James recorrió la sala, mientras observaba las fotos. Conocía a Ryan desde que era pequeño y siempre le había caído bien, pero nunca había ido a su casa. La de James quedaba al otro lado del pueblo, y en las afueras por lo que casi nunca lo dejaban ir a las casas de sus amigos. Pero desde que tenía escoba, o que podía aparecerse, podía ir a todos lados.

-Oh James. Lily no nos dijo que estabas aquí.

Robert apareció en el salón y le estrechó la mano a James.

-No, subió a cambiarse de inmediato.

Robert rio y sentó a uno de los sillones. Luego se quedaron en silencio, mientras Robert hojeaba su diario y James observaba la casa.

-¿El padre de Ev… Lily y usted son hermanos?

-Éramos-aclaró-. Albert murió hace diez años.

James abrió mucho los ojos, pues no tenía idea. Nunca había tenido tanta confianza con Lily, pero debería haberlo sabido: por siete años se habían visto todos los días las caras. Le pareció repugnante no haberse preocupado por ella.

-Y ¿cómo están tus padres, James?

El moreno levantó la cabeza, un poco ido, pues Robert lo había interrumpido en sus cavilaciones.

-Eh… bien. Ya sabe, con problemas de vejez, como todos.

La verdad los padres de James no eran tan viejos, y lo que realmente quería hacer era una broma y el adulto rió.

-En eso estamos todos, tienes razón. ¿Y Sirius?

-Llegará en unos días. Está en una…-vaciló, poniéndose nervioso- de vacaciones en el extranjero.

-Este año todos van al extranjero. Me pregunto qué le encuentran de malo a Inglaterra-dijo más para sí mismo, pero James lo escuchó.

-¿Quién más está de viaje?-preguntó curioso.

-La hermana de Lily, Petunia.

¿Lily tenía una hermana? Cuyo nombre era Petunia. Pero por qué diablos no sabía cosas tan normales de Lily.

-Ya estoy lista.

La pelirroja se saltó el último escalón y pegó un salto, aterrizando fuerte sobre ambos pies. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y un chalequito muy delgado. La melena mojada y oscura. Para James no había cambio alguno, excepto por el cabello.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

James asintió.

-¿Le mandas saludos a tus padres, James?

-Claro, Sr. Evans.

-No vuelvas muy tarde, Lily. Supongo que la vendrás a dejar ¿no, James?

-Por supuesto-dijo James, sin poder negarse.

* * *

Que les ha parecido esta nueva historia mia? jeje son lo mas tierno que existe y por eso me encanta escribir de ellos. Si les gustó, o no les gustó, si quieren que agregue algo a la historia o alguna critica, ponganlo en un review, y asi todos somos felices!:D nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :) besos!

Fede


	2. De bromas y enojos

disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan, es propiedad de Joanne Rowling. Todo lo otro, es mío : )

* * *

**Un verano para recordar**

por Fede

Capítulo 2: De bromas y enojos

Caminaron por las calles de Godric´s Hollow en un silencio incómodo. La fiesta era en la casa de un joven que vivía por allí y James lo conocía desde los cuatro años. No era muy grande, pero el patio era inmenso.

-Hola Will.

El nombrado Will se abrazó sobre James de una forma muy amigable. Se notaba que eran amigos.

-¿Cómo estás, James? Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El chico tenía el cabello café, pero a la luz se veía un poco rojo. Lily supuso que todos allí serían _muggles_. Era muy alto, unos diez centímetros más alto que James. Mucha gente estuvo saludando a James, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaban y esperando oír las noticias de su año. Algunos preguntaban por Lily, pero ella se limitaba a murmurar "Hola". No sabía por qué estaba tan tímida.

-¿Acaso no vas a gritarles? Tenía la extraña idea de que le gritabas a todos los que no conocías.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Soy el ejemplo viviente.

Lily le sacó la lengua.

-Vaya, James-dijo una chica con cabello oscuro-. No sabía que habías cambiado a tu "Robin", Batman.

Lily rió y James le siguió la corriente.

-¿Es tu novia?

-Ya quisiera-murmuró Lily, con el ceño fruncido.

La chica rió.

-No, Sam, no es mi novia. Es sólo una compañera del colegio. O sea, una ex-compañera.

-¿Y qué hace acá? ¿La trajiste para mirarla?

-No, tiene familiares acá.

-¿Y Sirius?

-Llega en unos días. Sus padres le pidieron que se quedara en casa unos días.

-¡Qué pena!-dijo la chica, realmente apenada-. Avísame cuando llegue, ¿sí?

James asintió, y la chica se alejó.

-¿Por qué no la agarras y te la llevas a un rincón de una vez?-dijo Lily, de brazos cruzados-. No me importa quedarme sola.

-¿Yo?-James se carcajeó-. Ya verás que cuando llegue Sirius, no va a querer verme ni en una pintura. Ella era Samantha, pero todos aquí le decimos Sam. Ha estado colada por Sirius desde el primer verano que vino aquí, y no le ha quitado el ojo de encima desde entonces. Ya sabes, a Sirius sólo le gusta divertirse y no le gustan las cosas serias.

-¡Claro que lo sé!-dijo Lily, muy segura de conocer las tácticas del famoso Sirius Black.

-¿Sabes qué quiso decir con que eras mi "Robin"?-dijo James, acercándose al oído de la pelirroja.

-¿No lo entendiste?-dijo Lily, confundida mientras se alejaba un poco del moreno-. Pues seguro es porque cambiaste tu pareja de superhéroe. Ya sabes, siempre andabas con Sirius y ahora estoy yo contigo, Batman.

James parecía no entender nada, por lo que Lily sonrió.

-Nada. Sólo cosas _muggles._

Conversaron toda la noche, conociéndose todo lo que no se habían conocido los otros siete años, más por obligación (de Lily para no quedarse sola y que James no se aburriera) que por gusto. A veces pasaba algún conocido de James y se quedaba a conversar o a mirar a Lily, pero la chica los echaba rápidamente con su mal humor de "no busco chicos".

Lily nunca había bebido más que una cerveza de mantequilla, lo que James recibió con asombro. Luego le pasó a la pelirroja lo que todos bebían allí: whisky con bebida. Raro, pero… rico; al menos, eso le pareció a Lily. Después de un rato, se le _soltó la lengua_ y no paraba de reír y hablar. Lo pasaron bien, entre ellos pues apenas se relacionaron con las otras personas. James dejó a Lily en la casa de sus tíos a la una de la mañana, y tuvo que entrar de puntillas para no despertarlos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Hola, Sra Evans-dijo James, al encontrarse con Lily y su tía en la playa.

-Hola, James-dijo ésta con ánimo-. ¿Cómo lo han pasado anoche? Lily no nos quiso contar nada.

-Muy bien. Todos fueron muy amables con Lily-dijo el moreno, mirando de reojo a Lily.

Ésta puso sus ojos en blanco y miró para otro lado.

-¿Me acompañas a caminar, James?-dijo la tía de Lily.

-Este… No, gracias, tengo que irme pronto.

Evelyn comenzó a caminar por la playa.

-¿Cómo está la resaca?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me hables de eso, por favor.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Algo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

James se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada que hacer, mis padres trabajan todo el día y estoy solo en mi casa.

-Pues deberías ir a molestar a otra parte.

-Es que me gusta cuando tú te molestas-dijo el moreno.

Lily sonrió un poco.

-Eres despreciable.

-Anoche no pensabas lo mismo. No parabas de decirme lo hermoso y lo simpático que soy.

-Ja, ja-rió Lily sarcásticamente-. Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter.

-En mis mejores sueños haces mucho más que eso.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Lily riendo-. No quiero saber sobre tus sueños pervertidos conmigo.

-¿Quieres verlos en vivo?-dijo James con las cejas alzadas, y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ay, Merlín, ¿por qué me haces esto?-dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Espérate a que llegue Ryan y ya no tendré que andar todo el día contigo, Potter.

-Querrás pasar todo el día pegada a mí y me amarás por siempre por no haberte dejado sola este verano-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Lily también sonrió, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-En serio, para de soñar.

-¿Saldremos hoy de nuevo? ¿Te animas?

-Sí, claro. ¿Adónde iremos?

-Aun no lo sé. Qué bueno que tus tíos son permisivos.

-Ya soy mayor de edad-dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros-. En el Mundo Mágico y en el _muggle_.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 30 de enero.

-Ja, eres una abuela-se burló el moreno.

-¡Hey!-le golpeó Lily en el brazo-. Si me crees tan vieja, ¿cuándo es el tuyo?

-El 27 de marzo-dijo James riendo-. Bueno, debido a que no me saludaste por mi cumpleaños yo creo que me debes un regalo. Podría ser… un beso, ¿qué te parece? Y también puede ser un regalo de mí para ti. Puedo meterte la lengua y todo.

Se echó a reír más fuerte al ver la cara de ofendida e incomprensión de Lily.

-Haces unas bromas muy raras.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Y ¿si lo hacías y me dabas el regalo?

-Potter, ¿de dónde sacas tanta imaginación?

James le sonrió, pues Lily tenía cara de enojada. De verdad, le encantaba verla enojada, y le encantaba ser él quien la hacía enojar.

* * *

Si, son la ternura maxima :) como me encanta la pareja... james siempre sacandola de sus casillas jeje perdon por lo corto del capi, pero el proximo sera mas largo y vendra pronto, lo juro! pero por favor, animense a dejar reviews! muchas gracias a las q escribieron y los q agregaron a la historia a sus favoritos :) q tengan una linda semana! besos

Fede


	3. Potter y yo? No pega

disclaimer: no soy... bla, bla, bla ya se lo aprendieron, no? :P

* * *

**Un verano para recordar**

por Fede

Capítulo 3: ¿Potter y yo? No pega...

Durante la semana se repitió siempre lo mismo: en el día Lily iba a la playa, al bosque o acompañaba a su tía a hacer las compras. A veces se encontraba con James ya que estaban en un pueblo y era imposible no verse, pero no hablaban mucho y se hacían los desconocidos. Pero durante la noche, siempre salían a alguna de las casas de los amigos de James. Y se lo pasaban en grande. Bueno, no tan en grande, pero muy bien. Fiestas calmadas, pero animadas. Conversaban todo el rato, informándose sobre su día y sobre sus vidas, contando historias tristes y chistosas. Los amigos de James también eran muy simpáticos ahora que se había permitido hablar con ellos sin pensar que sólo querían conquistarla. Sam, la chica que estaba colada por Sirius, le preguntaba a James por su amigo todos los días y Lily no podía dejar de preguntarse qué le había hecho para que quedara así: ¿una poción del amor, Amortentia, mal hecha? "_El muy cabezota no alcanzaría ni a reunir los ingredientes_" pensó la parte orgullosa de Lily, esa parte que odiaba a James y a Sirius. Aunque tenía que admitirlo: esa parte ya casi había desaparecido, al menos la parte de James, porque Sirius seguía siendo un ególatra estúpido a sus ojos.

-¿Ya conoces el camino hasta la casa de tus tíos?-preguntó James.

-Sí-dijo Lily. ¿Acaso James quería que se fuera caminando sola? Pero ella quería que le acompañara-. Pero…

-¿Ya no necesitas que te acompañe?

-No, pero ¿y si hay algún asaltante en el camino? ¿o un violador? La conciencia te pesaría por siempre-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

James rió.

-Está bien, te acompaño. Es que pensé que no querrías estar conmigo siempre.

Se encogió de hombros-. No estamos todo el día juntos: solo en las fiestas.

-Ah, ¿ya te caigo bien?

-No del todo, idiota-dijo Lily, pero estaba sonriendo, por lo que no sonó como un insulto, sino como una broma.

-Aw, que tierna, Lily-dijo James, irónicamente.

-No puedo evitarlo. La costumbre.

-Pero no puedes negar que éste año me comporté mejor.

El séptimo año James había cambiado totalmente: ya no la invitaba a salir todas las veces que la veía y no molestaba (tanto) a Snape. A Lily no había dejado de extrañarle su actitud, pero ya que no tenían confianza no le había preguntado.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

James sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Algún día te lo diré.

Lily no lo presionó y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Me caes bien, James. Creo que sin tus amigos podemos hablar libremente.

-Y sin tus amigas chillonas.

-¡Mis amigas no son chillonas!-reclamó la pelirroja falsamente enojada, pues sabía que era una broma.

-"!Ya has visto a Michael con ese corte de cabello!"-imitó James en una voz muy chillona.

Lily rió. Eso había sucedido de verdad: ella y sus amigas estaban hablando sobre un chico de Hogwarts. No sabía que James las había estado escuchando.

-¿Quieres ir mañana a la playa?

-Mmm…-a Lily no le gustaría pasearse medio desnuda enfrente de James-¿Por qué mejor no vamos al bosque? Mis tíos me han dicho que hay una cascada muy bonita.

-Oh, claro. Es muy bonita. También nos podemos bañar allá.

¡Ah, qué más daba! James ya habría visto a muchas chicas con bikini. La verdad, es que una parte de ella deseaba ver de nuevo su cara de asombro al verla semidesnuda.

-Está bien.

-Paso por ti… ¿a las once?

Lily asintió y se detuvo en la acera. Ya habían llegado. James se puso frente a ella.

-Que tengas buenas noches-dijo James.

-Buenas noches, James-repitió Lily.

Se quedó unos segundos frente a él y luego se volteó para abrir la reja de la casa.

-Espera, Lily.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con los suaves labios de James sobre los de ella. Le besó tiernamente.

-A que no te esperabas eso.

-Para nada-dijo Lily con voz temblorosa.

Volvió a besarle tiernamente agarrando su cintura y Lily puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y ésta vez el beso fue más intenso, comenzando a tornarse caluroso.

-¿Lily?

Se separaron al instante. ¿Era Ryan? Por fin había llegado. Pero de seguro el chico no vería nada, porque estaba muy oscuro en la calle.

-Adiós-murmuró Lily, tocándole la mejilla a James.

-¿Eres tú, Lily?

James la agarró del brazo y se acercó a su oído.

-Eres hermosa-susurró.

Lily rió, con una risa muy tonta, y le dio un beso de despedida en los labios y luego corrió hasta la puerta.

-¡Ryan! Por fin estás aquí.

Se abrazaron, muy felices, mientras entraban a la casa.

-Creí haber escuchado la reja. Estaba esperando a que llegaras para saludarte. ¿Con quién estabas?-preguntó su primo.

-Sola. Estaba en una fiesta de… ¿Dylan?

No recordaba el nombre del dueño de la casa, pero ¡qué le importaba! No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera James Potter.

-Oh, ¿ya los conociste a todos? Perdón por llegar ahora, Lily. Lo pasamos muy bien y quisimos quedarnos más tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Ryan. Yo también aquí lo he pasado muy bien-se sonrió a sí misma.

Tenía que agradecerle a su primo por demorarse en llegar: si él hubiera estado, nunca habría conocido a James.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó el chico rubio con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, ¿ya conoces a James? Era mi compañero del colegio y tu mamá casi le obligó a que me sacara a una fiesta.

Ryan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mañana vamos a ir a una cascada en el bosque con él.

-Oh, qué bien. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Lily se mordió el labio. ¿Ryan quería ir con ellos? ¡Qué mal trío!

-Sí, ahí podrán verse-dijo un poco desanimada.

Bah, podría ver a James por tres semanas más. Y también quería estar con Ryan; por lo que no le pareció mala idea ir los tres a la cascada.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir. Cómo había llegado a besar a James, no lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora quería volver a besarlo. Dios, qué enredo. Por siete años lo había odiado y de un día para otro, ya le gustaba. Si hubiera sabido que era tan buen chico, habría aceptado salir con él mucho antes. Se había dormido a las cuatro y se despertó a las nueve para mandarle una carta a Alice, su mejor amiga que también era bruja, contándole de lo ocurrido durante la semana y del beso con James: Alice estaría hiperventilada por horas tras leer la carta. También envió una carta a su madre, pero no le contó lo de James: esperaría a llegar a casa para contarle. ¡Oh, qué pocas ganas tenía de volver a casa!

-¿Ya estás lista, cariño?-preguntó su tía desde el primer piso-. James y Ryan están preparados.

Lily corrió escaleras abajo y se detuvo frente a sus tíos.

-Adiós-les dijo y luego miró a James.

Le estaba sonriendo. Que sonrisa más linda: ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? Tal vez porque ahora le sonreía sólo a ella.

-Hola Lily-dijo James, mirándola tan intensamente que la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-Hola-respondió con otra sonrisa, también perdida en él.

De no ser por sus tíos y su primo, se habría lanzado a los brazos de James y lo habría besado por horas. James tenía la misma idea en la cabeza de querer comérsela a besos, sin importar quien estuviera presente.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Ryan, algo incómodo tras el silencio.

-Claro-dijo Lily, poniéndose la mochila tras los hombros.

-Déjame llevar eso por ti-se ofreció James, y se acercó a Lily.

Cuando tomó su mochila, le susurró algo al oído y Lily se estremeció por su cercanía.

-Mañana en la tarde anda a mi casa. Seguro que hoy ni podemos estar solos.

Durante la semana se repitió siempre lo mismo: en el día Lily iba a la playa, al bosque o acompañaba a su tía a hacer las compras. A veces se encontraba con James ya que estaban en un pueblo y era imposible no verse, pero no hablaban mucho y se hacían los desconocidos. Pero durante la noche, siempre salían a alguna de las casas de los amigos de James. Y se lo pasaban en grande. Bueno, no tan en grande, pero muy bien. Fiestas calmadas, pero animadas. Conversaban todo el rato, informándose sobre su día y sobre sus vidas, contando historias tristes y chistosas. Los amigos de James también eran muy simpáticos ahora que se había permitido hablar con ellos sin pensar que sólo querían conquistarla. Sam, la chica que estaba colada por Sirius, le preguntaba a James por su amigo todos los días y Lily no podía dejar de preguntarse qué le había hecho para que quedara así: ¿una poción del amor, Amortentia, mal hecha? "_El muy cabezota no alcanzaría ni a reunir los ingredientes_" pensó la parte orgullosa de Lily, esa parte que odiaba a James y a Sirius. Aunque tenía que admitirlo: esa parte ya casi había desaparecido, al menos la parte de James, porque Sirius seguía siendo un ególatra estúpido a sus ojos.

-¿Ya conoces el camino hasta la casa de tus tíos?-preguntó James.

-Sí-dijo Lily. ¿Acaso James quería que se fuera caminando sola? Pero ella quería que le acompañara-. Pero…

-¿Ya no necesitas que te acompañe?

-No, pero ¿y si hay algún asaltante en el camino? ¿o un violador? La conciencia te pesaría por siempre-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

James rió.

-Está bien, te acompaño. Es que pensé que no querrías estar conmigo siempre.

Se encogió de hombros-. No estamos todo el día juntos: solo en las fiestas.

-Ah, ¿ya te caigo bien?

-No del todo, idiota-dijo Lily, pero estaba sonriendo, por lo que no sonó como un insulto, sino como una broma.

-Aw, que tierna, Lily-dijo James, irónicamente.

-No puedo evitarlo. La costumbre.

-Pero no puedes negar que éste año me comporté mejor.

El séptimo año James había cambiado totalmente: ya no la invitaba a salir todas las veces que la veía y no molestaba (tanto) a Snape. A Lily no había dejado de extrañarle su actitud, pero ya que no tenían confianza no le había preguntado.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

James sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Algún día te lo diré.

Lily no lo presionó y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Me caes bien, James. Creo que sin tus amigos podemos hablar libremente.

-Y sin tus amigas chillonas.

-¡Mis amigas no son chillonas!-reclamó la pelirroja falsamente enojada, pues sabía que era una broma.

-"!Ya has visto a Michael con ese corte de cabello!"-imitó James en una voz muy chillona.

Lily rió. Eso había sucedido de verdad: ella y sus amigas estaban hablando sobre un chico de Hogwarts. No sabía que James las había estado escuchando.

….

-¿Quieres ir mañana a la playa?

-Mmm…-a Lily no le gustaría pasearse medio desnuda enfrente de James-¿Por qué mejor no vamos al bosque? Mis tíos me han dicho que hay una cascada muy bonita.

-Oh, claro. Es muy bonita. También nos podemos bañar allá.

¡Ah, qué más daba! James ya habría visto a muchas chicas con bikini. La verdad, es que una parte de ella deseaba ver de nuevo su cara de asombro al verla semidesnuda.

-Está bien.

-Paso por ti… ¿a las once?

Lily asintió y se detuvo en la acera. Ya habían llegado. James se puso frente a ella.

-Que tengas buenas noches-dijo James.

-Buenas noches, James-repitió Lily.

Se quedó unos segundos frente a él y luego se volteó para abrir la reja de la casa.

-Espera, Lily.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con los suaves labios de James sobre los de ella. Le besó tiernamente.

-A que no te esperabas eso.

-Para nada-dijo Lily con voz temblorosa.

Volvió a besarle tiernamente agarrando su cintura y Lily puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y ésta vez el beso fue más intenso, comenzando a tornarse caluroso.

-¿Lily?

Se separaron al instante. ¿Era Ryan? Por fin había llegado. Pero de seguro el chico no vería nada, porque estaba muy oscuro en la calle.

-Adiós-murmuró Lily, tocándole la mejilla a James.

-¿Eres tú, Lily?

James la agarró del brazo y se acercó a su oído.

-Eres hermosa-susurró.

Lily rió, con una risa muy tonta, y le dio un beso de despedida en los labios y luego corrió hasta la puerta.

-¡Ryan! Por fin estás aquí.

Se abrazaron, muy felices, mientras entraban a la casa.

-Creí haber escuchado la reja. Estaba esperando a que llegaras para saludarte. ¿Con quién estabas?-preguntó su primo.

-Sola. Estaba en una fiesta de… ¿Dylan?

No recordaba el nombre del dueño de la casa, pero ¡qué le importaba! No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera James Potter.

-Oh, ¿ya los conociste a todos? Perdón por llegar ahora, Lily. Lo pasamos muy bien y quisimos quedarnos más tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Ryan. Aquí lo pasé muy bien-se sonrió a sí misma.

Tenía que agradecerle a su primo por demorarse en llegar: si él hubiera estado, nunca habría conocido a James.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó el chico rubio con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, ¿ya conoces a James? Era mi compañero del colegio y tu mamá casi le obligó a que me sacara a una fiesta.

Ryan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mañana vamos a ir a una cascada en el bosque con él.

-Oh, qué bien. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Lily se mordió el labio. ¿Ryan quería ir con ellos? ¡Qué mal trío!

-Sí, ahí podrán verse-dijo un poco desanimada.

Bah, podría ver a James por tres semanas más. Y también quería estar con Ryan; por lo que no le pareció mala idea ir los tres a la cascada.

La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir. Cómo había llegado a besar a James, no lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora quería volver a besarlo. Dios, qué enredo. Por siete años lo había odiado y de un día para otro, ya le gustaba. Si hubiera sabido que era tan buen chico, habría aceptado salir con él mucho antes. Se había dormido a las cuatro y se despertó a las nueve para mandarle una carta a Alice, su mejor amiga que también era bruja, contándole de lo ocurrido durante la semana y del beso con James: Alice estaría hiperventilada por horas tras leer la carta. También envió una carta a su madre, pero no le contó lo del beso: esperaría a llegar a casa para contarle. ¡Oh, qué pocas ganas tenía de volver a casa!

-¿Ya estás lista, cariño?-preguntó su tía desde el primer piso-. James y Ryan están preparados.

Lily corrió escaleras abajo y se detuvo frente a sus tíos.

-Adiós-les dijo y luego miró a James.

Le estaba sonriendo. Que sonrisa más linda: ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? Tal vez porque ahora le sonreía sólo a ella.

-Hola Lily-dijo James, mirándola con tan intensidad que la pelirroja se sonrojó.

-Hola-respondió con otra sonrisa.

De no ser por sus tíos y su primo, Lily se habría lanzado a los brazos de James y lo habría besado por horas. James parecía tener la misma idea de comérsela a besos sin importar quién estuviera presente.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Ryan, algo incómodo por el silencio.

-Claro-dijo Lily, poniéndose su mochila.

-Déjame llevar eso por ti-se ofreció a James.

Se acercó a ella, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de su oído, le susurró algo y Lily se estremeció por su cercanía.

-Anda mañana en la tarde a mi casa. Seguro que hoy ni podemos estar solos.

-Voy a pensarlo-susurró Lily de vuelta, con una sonrisa traviesa.

James no sabía si reír o tener miedo, hasta que Lily le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?-preguntó Ryan, extrañado.

-Claro que estamos bien. ¿Por que habría de pasar algo?-dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros con su característica falsa inocencia. Y muy creíble, por cierto.

Lily se echó a reír, sin poder controlarse.

* * *

No, no, no. No acepto quejas por la demora... aunque si lo ponen en un review, creo que si jajaja espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por que a mi me parece lo mas bello del mundo (L) cuidense y nos estamos leyendo! besos

Fede


End file.
